Kiss of Death
by Hitsugi-chan
Summary: A what if story set during Manhattan Emma decides to trust Hook, is he worthy of it, can he help her. *I have edited this story midway through and added extra content (800 words) to chapter 3 so even if you have read it I would suggest reading it again.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I'm not sure if this is going to be a single chapter story or not. I can continue it if you guys want me to ... let me know :)**

* * *

Neal laid his father down on his couch "Why isn't he healing" he asked. He may have hated the man but it was too much to watch him die.

Emma looked at him "he doesn't have magic here, we have to get him to a hospital" she said watching Neal carefully.

"No" Gold cried out "It's poisoned, these doctors can do nothing for me I need magic to heal. We need to get back to Storybrooke" he pulled open his shirt showing them the oozing infection that now filled his wound.

Emma looked at his wound fear flashing over her face momentarily but she quickly composed herself. His wound was deep and close to his heart, it was already working its way into his system. "This poison is fast and deadly" she thought.

"Hook must have sailed here" Neal stated "There is no faster vessel in any land, that is our quickest way home. I can sail us there" he reasoned.

Emma nodded though she was still confused about the situation "then take your father and Henry with you, I will stay here and deal with Hook" she said leaving no room for question.

"But Emma" Neal began.

"I said go… if you want to save him you need to hurry. I will be right behind you but I can't leave him here, who knows what he will do when he wakes up" Emma almost yelled.

Neal helped his father up, basically carrying him to the door, Henry followed after him not sparing a glance for his mother with whom he was still angry.

She watched them flee the apartment "I love you Henry" she called out after them not receiving a response. She had to have faith that they would make it. She had to put her trust in Neal, he had to save his father and he had to keep Henry safe. For a moment she wished that she could stay ignorant to her situation and she had all but convinced herself not to look, she really didn't need to know. She was hit by a wave of unfamiliar nausea and it had confirmed her suspicions. She glanced down at the large gash on her hand and she saw the same oozing infection coming from it that Gold had. Sometime during the fight she had been grazed by the poisoned hook. Standing there stunned, her heart began to beat more rapidly, momentarily she thought it was her fear but as each beat caused pain to rip through her body she realized the poison was taking hold.

Slowly she made her way out of the crappy apartment growing increasingly dizzy and hot with every step she took. Her hand felt like it was on fire and the burning was slowly creeping up her arm. With intense effort she managed to get down to the basement where she had locked up Hook stumbling every few seconds. She fell to the floor in front of the barred doors her heart beating painful fast. She had to stop moving or she risked spreading the poison faster. Another wave of nausea hit her and she fought to keep her food down. She knew she was getting worse by the minute. Hook was her only hope that is if he woke up soon, he had an antidote and he wanted to save her with it. She leaned up against the concrete wall fighting to stay conscious. "Some where deep down he has a good heart" She thought hoping it would be enough for him to save her. Emma's vision blurred and she lost the battle to stay conscious.

Emma realized that was on the verge of death when her periods of lucidity grew smaller and smaller even though her pain only grew. Her head was pounding in sync with her heart. Her senses were dulled, her sight was fuzzy her throat and mouth were dry but her sense of feeling was completely intact, heightened, causing her great pain. For a moment she had given up hope of surviving this. She looked over to Hook's crumpled form wishing for a moment she hadn't hit him so hard.

Hook groaned as he came to his head pounding from the hit it had taken. He took in his surroundings knowing for a fact that Emma had locked him in here, it was just her style. He was in a metal cage surround by boxes and crates and things that meant nothing to him.

"Hook" a faint voice called out he went towards the sound walking to the door.

He saw Emma almost passed out on the floor just a foot from him. "I'm surprised you stayed this time and left me with my Hook" he said waiting for Emma to wake up he wondered how long he had been out. "Hurry up and let me out of here".

"I would if I could, I don't have the key" She informed him sounding drowsy.

"Well go get it" he ordered.

"I can't" she told him as she struggled to look up at him.

Hook looked at Emma trying to decipher the situation. When he looked her over he saw that she was sweat soaked, barely conscious and unmoving. Hook knelt getting as close to her as he could. "Swan, what's wrong with you" he asked.

"I'm dying, what else" she said moving her hand so he could see her wound gasping at the pain the small motion caused her.

Hook saw the wound and knew exactly what it was, his poison. He paled at the sight of it "how long" he asked.

Emma tried to shrug but was ineffective "Don't know, few hours ten maybe" she said her eyes fluttering as she tried to stay conscious.

"If you want to live you have to get me out of here" he said "And quickly" he added.

"Like I said, I can't" she said breathing heavily .

"Swan, I can't do anything from in here, whatever you do stay awake… do not fall asleep" he said in a commanding voice.

Emma's eyes had shut and her body convulsed briefly but she fought through it gasping for air when it was over, groaning at the pain the movement caused.

Hook cursed as he tried to break down the door with no success "stay with me Swan, just keep talking" he pleaded with her.

The anger in his voice had scared Emma slightly but she didn't think she could fight it any longer "They stole your ship, I'm sorry" she said.

Hook was trying to pick the lock on his cell but he wasn't having much luck "Who did love" he said sounding calmer then he should have.

"Neal, he is taking his father and Henry to Storybrooke" she said her voice getting softer.

"Is that so" Hook responded trying to stay calm for her sake,"lass, do you know how to pick a lock" he asked.

Emma nodded her head yes.

"Do you think you can do it, I need you to pick this. I can't see it."

"I can't, I'm dying remember" she said sounding like she had made peace with her fate. "I can't… but I can try something else… step back, really far back" she said pulling a gun out "I can't speak for my aim at the moment and I would hate to hit you". Hook went as far away from the lock as he could as she took aim taking out the lock in two shots, falling over from the effort.

Hook ripped the door open rushing to her "Emma" called shaking her awake, her eyes glazed over and she was struggling to breathe. "Oh god I am so sorry Emma" He was too late, and it killed him to know that. He had never meant for her to die like this, painfully in this dark basement.

"Killian?" Emma whispered.

Hook held her in his arms cradling her body close to him "I'm right here" he answered.

"I had to stay… I had to… tell you" she muttered taking in her last breaths.

"Tell me what darling" he asked knowing these would be her last words, he had to hear them leaning until her could feel her hot breath on his ear.

"I...love you" she said breathy, a tear running down her face as she released her last breath.

Killian clutched her body to him fighting off his tears the best he could. Her last words were that she loved him, he sat stunned at this revelation. He wasn't sure but maybe it would be enough, maybe he could still save her. He pressed his lips to hers begging with every god he had ever heard of to save this girl, to bring her back to him.

Emma's heart thumped loudly as she gasped for air, her eyes flying open landing squarely on a stunned Hook. Their eyes met and he let his tears out. Hook held her tightly as he kissed her again.

Emma froze shocked at the closeness she tried to push him away, "What the hell Hook" she shouted.

Hook looked at her for a moment confused, she told him that she loved him, nothing short of true love's kiss had just saved her and now she was pushing him away. He was about to tell her as much when he realized she had been on the verge of death when she had said it she had no idea what had happened. Being a gentleman he decided to spare her and let her come to it in her own time. He smirked at her "I thought I deserved it for saving your life" He said sounding like his usual cocky self. He took her hand in his, examining it fighting the smile that threatened to form on his face, the poison was gone.

"I suppose that means I don't have to thank you then" she glared at him "but I will any way, thank you" she said her voice hoarse.

Hook accepted her thank you with a nod, helping Emma to her feet he reluctantly let go of her ready to catch her if she fell but she didn't.

"Now let's go home" she told him with a smile.

**A/N I am looking for someone who is interested in taking a look at some of my ideas for stories I have around 10 for this pairing all about 1000 words long and I keep writing more every day. I don't know if they are worth anything so I was hoping to find someone who would be interested... I would be willing to do the same in exchange :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Aurora whimpered in her sleep waking Snow, "Aurora" Snow called out shaking the sleeping princess. She wasn't waking "Aurora" Snow said again, this time Aurora sat straight up gasping, tears streaming down her face. Snow cradled the weeping princess in her arms comforting her until she fell back asleep. Snow walked out of her tent to check on her daughter but Emma was missing. "Emma" Snow yelled panicked, no response came. "Emma, where are you" she yelled louder but still nothing. "Emma" Snow shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Snow what has happened" Mulan asked coming into the clearing.

Snow White was searching the camp site "Emma, I can't find her" she said scanning the area.

Mulan knelt looking at the ground "Look she something dragged her out of camp" Mulan said pointing to the marks Emma's shoes had made.

The hunter in Snow kicked in grabbing her sword and bow she took off into the woods pausing briefly, "Mulan look after Aurora, I will be back by morning" she yelled before disappearing into the night. Reading the tracks she played the scene in her head "two people walked this direction, Emma and a man. She took off running and he chased her" she thought running after Emma's tracks. Snow entered the clearing where the big standoff occurred and she became confused, "She went with him willingly" she questioned. "Hook" she suddenly realized "Emma wouldn't go with someone she didn't know, it must have been Hook" she thought.

Emma trailed behind Hook a good five feet "can I ask where we are going" Emma asked. Hook simply nodded, Emma waited for a moment "well" she prodded.

"I said you could ask I never said I would tell you" Hook turned to Emma flashing a smile "you'll know soon enough" he called back.

Emma sighed "Hook can we please stop for a bit" she said with the beginnings of a yawn on her lips.

He scanned the area for a minute "for a minute" he responded. "If you're going to keep calling me Hook I am going to insist you address me as Captain, I do have a reputation to uphold" he said deadly serious.

Emma almost laughed but his tone told her not to. "Fine then Captain Hook" she said not able to hold in a snicker.

This confused Hook "what do you find so funny, I don't understand. You know who I am, no one laughs at me, certainly no one still living" he questioned.

"I wish I could explain it to you but you wouldn't get it" Emma responded sitting nodded in agreement, she rested her head on her knees slowly drifting off to sleep.

"Time to go love" Hook whispered into Emma's ear.

Emma rubbed her eyes groggy "how long was I out" she asked.

"I would say about 10 minutes" he said helping Emma to her feet.

"You know I haven't actually slept in almost two days" Emma huffed.

"Do you wish for me to carry then" Hook asked sincerely.

"I can walk thanks" Emma laughed to herself.

Hook knelt next to her, "Get on" he said but Emma didn't move. Hook turned to look at her over his shoulder "I said get on" Hook commanded.

Emma sighed climbing on his back "I feel like a child" she groaned. "Just close your eyes and try to forget about it" Hook told her.

Emma tried to forget that he was carrying her but it wasn't working. At first she worried he was going to stab her with his hook, then she worried she was too heavy for him. She closed her eyes after a while and rested her head on him "he is so warm and comfortable" she thought right before she fell asleep.

Hook smiled when he felt her go limp on his back "She just might be starting to trust me" he thought. He knew Emma wouldn't be happy when she found out where they were going but he would deal with it then.


	3. Chapter 3

******A/N I added more to this chapter, I found that I was having difficulty writing the next chapter and I realized it was because I hadn't finished writing this one I already have most of next chapter written now I just need to end it, edit it and send it to my beta :)**

**A/N Thank you for the reviews I just finished writing this and editing it though I fear I did a horrible job. I will look at it again in the morning most likely correcting everything. I tried to make this chapter longer then usual but I am afraid that it is going to sound a bit forced. any way enough of my insecurity On with the chapter. I love you all love it :) **

**P.s. I am changing the rating from T to M just to be safe**

She opened her eyes slowly, her head pounding causing her to groan. When she saw Hook holding her she cursed herself for looking so weak in front of him.

Hook tried his best to hide the concern on his face "I must say that is the strongest reaction to my kiss I have ever seen" He said grinning devilishly. Emma wanted to say something; to yell at him, to thank him, anything but nothing came to her so she remained silent.

Hook waited for her retribution but nothing came, "that isn't like her at all" he thought.

"Did I leave you mute as well" he smiled but still nothing. "Swan, what is wrong with you".

Emma's thoughts jumbled. What had she just seen? Was it real? There was only one person who could answer her questions, the only other person that was there. Hook.

"What happened yesterday" she asked.

"Could you be more specific love? Yesterday was a very long day after all" he replied dreading this line of questioning.

"Most of my day was unforgettable; I found Neal, got into a fight with him, got into a fight with Gold, then Neal again, then Henry, then you. I remember finding out Gold was poisoned realizing I was as well but trying to hide it from everyone" she said trying to recall the day. She continued "I remember lying in the basement waiting for you to wake up. The thing I remember most of all was the pain" she said with a shudder. "I know I shot the lock open but after that there is nothing. It is just blank" she told him her eyes searching his for answers.

"Well lass that is probably because after that you had a seizure" Hook explained.

"And then" she questioned

"Listen love I would rather not relive it if I don't have too. Why don't we continue our journey" he sighed.

"Well, it's just… never mind" she huffed getting to her feet she walked around the beat up car, climbing back in. Hook followed suit. She looked at him for a moment "We have to stop for the night. I'm in no condition to drive and as you would likely kill us, we should find some place to stay" she said pulling away from the shoulder.

Emma let out a sigh of relief when the very next exit had a hotel. She was even more delighted when she saw how scummy it was. "Good they will take cash and won't ask questions" she thought as she put the car in park. She looked at herself in the car mirror smiling at herself "At least I look the part" she muttered to herself as she took off her leather jacket messing her hair up a bit.

Hook watched her once more use her feminine wiles to get what she needed standing too close to the guy behind the table and what was with that look she was giving him. She was the female version of him right now and it frustrated him to his core. She slapped the money on the counter winking as she walked out motioning for Hook to follow her. He grudgingly got out of the car following her to a room. She opened the door gesturing for him to enter first.

Emma skimmed the place and felt like throwing up, "Sorry it was the best I could do" she said to him quickly adding "There probably isn't a safe place to sleep in the whole room" she thought out loud.

"I see nothing wrong with it, a bit dirty but it appears suitable to me" Hook questioned.

"How can I put this lightly so you will still understand…this is where whores go to have sex" She said not too gently.

Hook wrinkled his nose slightly taking the place in once more. "Does that mean that man thinks you're a whore" he asked somewhat shocked.

"Yes but I don't have ID or a credit card so here we are" she sighed. "Let's just get over it and get some sleep alright" she said throwing herself on the bed.

"Do you wish me to stand guard while you sleep" Hook asked.

"No, I want you to lie down and shut up" she murmured waiting for him to lie down beside her but he didn't. "What the hell are you doing" she asked him, her eyes still closed.

"Laying down and shutting up as you requested" he said no humor in his voice.

Emma looked up and saw him on the floor making her want to chuckle. She couldn't help a small laugh from escaping her causing Hook to look at her confused. "I meant lie down up here Hook" she told him exhausted. She felt him crawl into the bed as she drifted off to sleep.

Hook woke up to Emma squirming next to him. It looked like she was having a bad dream even though she was barely moving and making no noise he could see the panic on her face. He shook her awake "are you okay lass" he asked as she opened her eyes

She nodded her head still shaking.

"Do you want to talk about it" he asked groggy.

She shook her head no, closing her eyes trying to fall back asleep. She tried to get comfortable but she knew she wouldn't fall asleep again. Sighing she sat up she put her face in her hands. Seeing Neal again brought back all of her bad memories, she tried to get it out of her head but she couldn't. It didn't help that next to her laid a sleeping Captain Hook. She looked down at him for a moment.

Hook was aware of Emma's movements, her restlessness clear to him. He opened his eyes catching Emma looking at him. "Lay back down love, you need to sleep" he slurred still groggy. "Unless there is something else you would rather do with our time" he smiled.

Emma rolled her eyes "Do you not have an off switch" she groaned.

"No, sorry lass" he responded holding his hand out to her.

She looked at him for a moment confused. She flashed back to when she made the same gesture to him before she betrayed him. It clicked he was asking her to trust him, hesitantly she placed her hand in his. He gently wrapped his hand around hers, dragging her to the bed. She followed his lead laying on her side looking at him, watching his every move. She was ready to flee at any moment. He closed his eyes again holding her hand close to him caressing it with his thumb.

"Hook" she whispered.

He raised his eyebrow to show he was listening.

"Earlier when..." she began.

Hook quickly cut her off "just try to go to sleep love."

Emma watched him. she opened her mouth to say something but she was unsure if she should. She licked her dry lips preparing the word to leave her mouth. "Killian" she said.

Hook's eyes flew open looking at her silently.

"I called you Killian the other day when you held me, you looked sad and afraid" she said.

"I am afraid of nothing" he responded burying his emotions.

"Don't lie to me, why were you so afraid."

"I was afraid to lose you, Emma you were dying in my arms."

"But you saved me"

"Just barely" he whispered.

Emma leaned in close to him placing a gentle kiss on his lips. She pulled back enough to look into his eyes, he looked afraid again. She kissed him again shakily, she nibbled on his bottom lip.

Hook quickly rolled on top of her taking her by surprise but she didn't push him away. He kissed her passionately, she whimpered at the heat of it. He worked his way to her neck placing greedy kisses down her throat.

Emma was nearly lost but suddenly her mind came back to her "wait, I have to tell you something" she said but another scene flashed before her eyes.

_"I had to stay… I had to tell you" she whispered struggling for every breath._

_"Tell me what darling" Hook said leaning close to her she could see the tears building in his eyes and she felt them rising in her own._

_"I…love you" she said letting out a breath as her tears escaped down her face, and then everything went black._

Emma froze in shock and she started hyperventilating. She quickly squirmed out from underneath Hook, who had let her go easily. She slowly backed away from the bed. "Hook" she said a warning in her voice.

He jumped up after her "What happened lass" confused by the sudden change in her mood.

"Did I die" she asked as she felt the bile rise in her throat, pushing it back down. When she saw the look on his face she already knew the answer "Hook?" she asked. When he looked away she felt her anger rising. "How did you save me" she asked.

"Are you sure you want the answer to that question" he asked avoiding her gaze.

"Tell me" she demanded.

Hook looked up at her now staring into her eyes, "I think you already know" he responded but she shook her head. "denying it won't make it go away" he said. Emma back further away from him "I believe you are actually quite familiar with it, true love's kiss that is" he said seeing her fear.

Emma turned to leave the room, she was pale and frightened but Hook grabbed her arm stopping her.

"Is it the pirate thing" he asked somewhat angry "are you too good for me Emma, is that it" he asked venomously. When Emma looked at him and he saw her fear his anger dissipated. It hadn't occurred to him that she was just as afraid as he was. "Nothing has to happen Emma, no one has to know" he said.

Emma tried to pull away but he kept her trapped "Let me go Hook" she said with sadness in her voice. This was exactly what she was afraid of.

"No I won't. Just tell me what you want, tell me what to do Emma. Don't run away from me. I don't think I can handle it lass" He said shocked at his own honesty.

"Hook" she said.

"It's Killian…please" he pleaded wanting nothing more than to hear his name fall off her lips one more time.

"Killian, I have been down this path before. I can't go down it again"

"It wasn't me, he isn't me" he whispered feeling his heart crumble.

"You don't know how wrong you are, I know you. I have dated a dozen yous" she muttered.

"No Emma, you know Hook. You have dated a dozen Hooks but you don't know Killian. Just…just give me a chance love" he said.

He pulled her close to him and she let him, looking deeply into his eyes. Emma opened her mouth to speak but he silenced her with a kiss.

* * *

Every time his lips touched her she wanted desperately to let go of everything. She just wanted him and to forget the possible consequences. The walls she had built up over the years threatened to crumble with his every touch.

"Please…I can't do this" she said pulling away from him.

"You can. You can trust me lass, I won't hurt you" he whispered. Hook looked at Emma afraid of what course she would take next. He had let her in, let her see the real him. In 300 years few had ever bested him and fewer still knew the man behind the hook.

"I need time, I need to think this through" she said staring at the floor.

"I believe I have told you once before, in this world we are slaves to time. Don't make me wait too long love" Hook said lifting her chin so their eyes could meet.

"I don't know if I can let you in" she said as their eyes locked.

Hook nodded in understanding "You just have to decide to do it, I have decided to let you in. All that is left is for you to do the same" he said releasing her, no longer afraid she would run.

Emma went back to the bed sitting on the edge of it using her head to motion that he should do the same. Once he sat down beside her Emma took a deep breath mentally preparing herself for what she would say. "My life is full of darkness, if I let you in I'm afraid you wont be happy with what you find" she began. Hook was going to say something but the look she shot him silenced him. "It has everything a good story needs; sorrow, betrayal, love as well as loss. It has everything but a happy ending. How can I open up to you when the only thing trust has ever done for me is get me burned" she said holding back her emotions.

"You're not the only one that was ever burned and while you may know my life as a fairytale you don't know the actual story" Hook said above a whisper.

"My whole life is one long story of abandonment, I use to fight so hard to not be alone. Eventually I just stopped and I decided that if I was going to be alone I would just have to accept that. I have spent the past 8 or so years refusing to make any connections and running from the world. By telling you all of this I am letting you in as much as I can. I will let you into my life as a friend. I will try to open up to you but for now that is all I can offer you" she said looking at him.

"That is more than I could have ever dreamed possible lass. I will accept your friendship…for now. From now on I will be truthful and forthcoming with you. I fear there is something I must confess if we are to have any kind of trust" he said wincing slightly at the thought.

"Out with it" Emma said using her commanding voice.

"Cora and Regina are working together, they wish to…" he paused realizing he was putting his revenge on the line but when she saw the pleading look on her face he knew he couldn't hide it from her. "They mean to find the dark ones dagger and kill him with it in order to take his power. I sent them to the wrong location but I fear it won't be long before they find it" he told her.

"No… they can't. They can't kill him and neither can you!"

Hook paused at her statement "You ask too much of me."

"I wont let you kill Henry's grandfather" Emma informed him.

Hook nodded silently considering everything.

"We can worry about all of this later" she said motioning between the two of them. "We have to get back, who knows what is going on back there while we took a nap" she finished silently cursing herself.

"Alright lass, sally forth and what have you" he said offering her a small smile as the exited the small room.


End file.
